Scorpio and Aquarius
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Updated! Chapter 6: He had been waiting for the moment to come, the fearless saint who smiled facing his end.
1. Last Moment of Life

**Last Moment of life**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya or Saint seiya the lost canvas do not belong to me.**  
**( But I do hope I own them T.T…/ Milo : Keep dreaming ./ Scarlet : shut it )**

A/N : Hey Guys ! I made this fic set in the day Degel and Kardia went to Atlantis. Well, I don't know if this can be consider as a poem. This is the first time I make a poem. So have mercy, but I allow any kind of critiques, comments or reviews. Enjoy guys !

* * *

They said that I'm reckless  
They said that I'm fearless  
They thought that I'm nothing but a sadistic beast  
Yet, they don't know about the flame burning inside me

My heart was screaming in agony and pain  
I tried to hide it  
The flame ignited my heart every time I fight  
But that night, that flamed roared louder that ever

I smiled and fight on  
I fight to prove my existence  
I fight to protect even I never showed that I care  
I fight to as I know there's only a few time left

I've chosen my path, my way of living, my destiny  
I've chosen my opponent  
I've chosen my battle  
Moreover, I've chosen the way I'll die

I won my Last Battle  
I've done my part a Saint  
I've used up all my strength  
I've accomplished my mission

I stood up once again on the cold ice of Siberia  
on that snowy night under the bright Cygnus constellation  
I let out a smile, for I'm able to bring us closer to victory  
as the moon shine brighter, my heart faded to silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys...as usual, review please.**


	2. Sorry Degel

**2. Sorry Degel**

A/N : Hey Guys, Another one from me ! Yay ! again, Kardia's POV but next time it'll be Milo's turn( Milo : Yay ! ). Enjoy guys. Hope you like it !

( I still think that the first one is better than this one )

* * *

Sorry Degel, for I'm so arrogant  
Sorry Degel, It's just my nature  
Sorry Degel, for I'm so annoying  
Sorry Degel, I can't shut my mouth  
Sorry Degel , I can't accompany you, I hate cold !  
Sorry Degel, I interfere with your fight  
Sorry Degel, for making you wait too long  
You know that I can't die before I finished my business  
But you can't blame me for that friend of yours  
You've died for him  
And still, I have to save him from drowning while I'm dying myself !

And one more thing  
Sorry Degel, that I've been such a nuisance to you  
But I know you'll forgive even if I didn't say it  
But I just want to say it all  
If you ask me why Degel  
Then…Sorry again Degel, because it's just the way I am !

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys…I know it's shorter that the first one. **


	3. Would You Show Me ?

**3. Would You Show Me ?**

**A/N : Hey guys, another one from me…I don't know why but I'm so into poetry recently, and this idea just popped up in my mind. Anyway, enjoy guys !

* * *

**

I keep trying.  
Trying so hard  
Just to see it once again  
Just once, Camus

Will you ever show it to me ?  
You, whose eyes calmer than the sea  
You, whose heart already been frozen  
You, whose feeling never been moved

And I still trying  
Despite the fact you never showed it to anyone  
Anyone but me  
And now, would you show me again ?

You know better than anyone else, Camus  
Just like that time  
When you first showed me, Camus  
When we were young, running free

Did you remember, Camus ?  
That night, the stars shine brighter than ever  
That's when you showed me that smile of yours Camus  
The purest smile which only exist in your heart

* * *

**That's it guys, and the next one will be Degel's turn. I've wrote it down, but just too lazy to type it…XD**

**Milo** : Indeed, you're lazy.  
**Scarlet** : No, I'm not.  
**Milo **: You've said it yourself.  
**Scarlet **: …ugh  
**Milo** : the chapter will be updated when the authoress could cure her incurable laziness.


	4. The Scorpio I Know Part 1

**4. The Scorpio I Know.(part 1)

* * *

**

**A/N : Guys ! I'm back...and this is Degel's one. And this fic is related to the next one, I mean...this is like the first chapter of the poem**

**Scarlet : Ok, Degel, get out there and read the poem before I changed my mind and got too lazy to write it !**

**Degel : sigh…ok

* * *

**

The cool breeze blowing through my hair  
I sat down on my usual place  
On the top of the star hill  
Where the stars told me their stories

I had my eyes fixed on those 15 stars  
The constellation of a Scorpion  
And the Scarlet star that marked it's hearth  
The brightest star of Scorpio, Antares.

Those stars told me the story  
The story of the noble scorpion  
Who defeated the hunter Orion  
By the order of The moon goddess, Artemis.

But, Is that really you ?  
The real Scorpion inside you ?  
The scorpion who fight to protect others  
The scorpion who receive order from other

The Scorpion I know  
Lived on his own free will  
Are the Stars telling me lies ?  
Or the Scorpion I know isn't the real him ?

Answer me, Kardia...

* * *

**Ok, Guys, In the next Chapter, Kardia will answer this poem…XD  
Thanks for reading Minna-san…**


	5. The Scorpio I Know Final Part

**5. The Scorpio I Know.( Last Part )**

**Guys ! This is the Answer for the previous part of the poem, hope you like it !

* * *

**

Degel, my friend  
It's true that I lived on my own free will  
But it doesn't mean that the stars are telling you lies  
Even though I've never believe in them

I'm just the me you've known for years  
I'm just a man who want to be freed  
I just want to be lifted from my burden  
I just want to be myself

Whatever the stars says  
I am me, the me whose flame as wild as wolf  
I am me, the me who love to be free  
Let me tell you something Degel

_Our lives won't last forever Degel…  
And I don't care what the stars told you about Scorpio's previous life  
I just want to live mine freely  
Moreover, there's no harm being unique, right ?

* * *

_

**Ok guys..how was it ? Kinda short, eh ?**  
**do you love it ?**  
**Tell me in you review**


	6. Waiting

**6. Waiting**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a long time since I updated this one –and also my other fics – But well, here it is! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Is this it, is this the time?  
Behind the stage of the pantomime  
Behind the mask, frozen in time  
Behind the curtain, where the truth shall lies

When was the last time I ever prayed?  
All I ever know is that for me to wait  
Behind my smile, behind my pride  
How fragile was I inside

Is this it, is this the time?  
Behind my proud and fearless lines  
Inside, where my life ceased to shine  
Behind the words where prayer rhymes

How I wished for the time to come  
For my heart to stop, and my pain to numb  
But is this it, is this the time?  
For me to sleep and bid the world goodnight.

* * *

**In case you haven't guessed it, it's Kardia. As for the next one, I'm thinking of making one from either Degel's or Camus' POV. I'm open for suggestion! Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
